


背叛

by 18186265667



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18186265667/pseuds/18186265667
Summary: AO3xlof没有打错标签，下章是微博登场。既然执意吞我的清水，那我就让lof看看什么是真正的肉😭呜呜，换个小号我也是一条好汉。（很脏很脏！洁癖勿入）bug都归我
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	背叛

**Author's Note:**

> 各种奇奇怪怪的play  
> 非常黄暴

他被不知名的东西缚住了手脚。

他无法形容那种感觉，泥泞的，像是陷入肮脏的沼泽，浑身被冰冷的裹着硬块的泥沼吞噬，他的眼睛也被绸带缚住，只能一边徒劳地挣扎一边幻想在泥浆中溺亡的场景。

“lof。”

在黑暗中，那个人的声音带着软体动物的体温，缠绕着他的东西拉开他的手脚，赤裸的肌肤敏感地泛起细小的疙瘩。

娇小的lof像是被人撬开的扇贝，以献祭的姿势将柔软的嫩肉暴露在天敌眼前。

lof在发抖，粘滑的东西扫过他的胸口，留下湿漉漉的水渍，他惊叫了一声，少年的嗓音藏不住的惊恐，青涩地让人怜惜。

AO3唤了他一声也不见那人有反应，他便剥开lof乱七八糟的头发，露出一张被汗水浸透的面孔。

他像是逗猫般用指尖掀开眼带的一角，像是被一刀划破的地平线，lof努力地睁眼，那缕微弱的光亮似乎离他很远很远，他挣扎了一下，束缚他的东西岿然不动。

“想看看你自己的模样吗？”

“呜……”

瘦小的lof悲鸣一声，像是被主人在手掌上蹂躏的猫咪，晃着湿漉漉的头发坠入绝望和深不见底的恐惧。

AO3扯掉了蒙住他双眼的黑带子，冷戚的月光扎在lof碧色又奇异的眼瞳上，生生逼出了一汪泪水。

他迷迷糊糊地看见AO3张扬的一头红发，还是单调的白底衬衣，胸口的扣子放浪地解开两颗——这个海外的商业竞争对手，曾经一次次想插入他的身体，投机取巧地利用他各种弱点把那些淫秽的东西塞进来，他恼羞成怒，可这个奸商狡猾得不行，他竟是一度对他无可奈何。

AO3拍了拍他的脸，戏谑道，“看看你的右边。”

lof还没有从视觉被剥夺的失序中调节，他下意识地听从AO3的话，向右边转了转毛茸茸的脑袋，看清对方在那里放了什么后，他彻底清醒了。

——那里摆着一块落地式的镜子，样式平平无奇，可恰好把他全身都照了出来，他终于看见绑住他的那湿漉漉的东西是什么了，一条条粗壮的触手缠绕在他四肢上，类似于章鱼的爪子，另人头皮发麻的是触手上的吸盘还在自己收缩，让人联想到洇水里蠕动的蛆虫。

太恶心了，lof在一瞬间尖叫出声。

AO3静静地感受lof不要命了的挣扎，细腻的皮肤被勒出粉红的痕迹，简直大大得取悦了他。这个小东西恐怕不知道自己惊慌失措的模样有多容易引诱别人的凌虐欲，尤其是那双与众不同的碧眼，哭起来简直别具风情。

AO3心情颇好地抚摸顺了顺他湿漉漉的头发，数条乌黑冰凉的触手像是地狱中肮脏的锁链缠住洁白的灵魂，让他堕落成堕天使一样的邪恶和不洁。

这种玷污洁白的事情给人莫大的快乐，人生来都是带着毁灭的欲望，尤其是对比自己干净的事物。

AO3捏起他小巧的下巴，血池一样的红瞳深不见底。

“你最近扫黄打非挺积极啊，连续端掉了几个窝点，吞了不少链接后看上去清清白白的一片。”

AO3压低了声音，附在他耳边一字一顿地讽刺：‘以为这样你就干净了吗，我都不记得插过你几回了。’

“骚货。”

lof的瞳孔瞬间放大，不加掩饰的羞辱羞得他突然生出一股勇气。他大声怒骂道：“都是你，你强行插入那么多链接，你以为我就没办法了吗？呵，封掉的几个号都是你的窝点吧，我告诉你，我，我迟早要把和你有关的一切全部抹去。”

AO3嗤笑一声，嘲讽他的年少轻狂和无知。

他残忍地打击lof心里那股盲目的自信，“你以为我是怎么插进去的，你觉得只凭我自己，我能做到无孔不入吗？”

lof浑身一抖，一直不敢相信的念头不由自主地窜出来，惊得他背后冷汗涔涔。

AO3却用他特有的，带着洋人强调的话语肯定了他不敢相信的真相。

“你以为她们是我安排的吗？不不不，我和她们只是合作而已，她们借助我的平台，自愿让我从她们的文章里把链接插进去。”

“所以，lof，你明白吗？你的追捧者（太太）早就背叛了你，她们欢迎我插你，甚至主动求我提供链接，只有你傻傻地以为我是入侵者。”

lof哽咽了一下，没忍住眼角的泪水，那双眼睛被AO3当成美丽的宝石观赏，被背叛的绝望为这块绿宝石蒙上一层摄人心魄的光晕。

AO3不再多和他废话，他筹划了那么久不是来找lof闲聊的，现在人都被剥光了捆起来送到眼前了，他怎么能辜负了千金春宵。

他掰过lof的脸，让他正对上那个落地的镜子，让他清清楚楚地看着自己是怎么被他肏干。

AO3就在lof含着泪水的注视下抽出一根较小的触手，这种仿真的触手质地柔软且冰凉，贴在皮肤上时和一条又凉又滑的蛇一样，AO3用触手不轻不重地在他腿根出打转，出其不意地插入他闭塞的小穴。

突如其来的刺激惊得lof弓起身子弹了一下，却被触手绑着，只有腰部能小幅度得躲闪一下，但没有用，泥泞的触手像是长在身后的尾巴，追在他身后一点一点蠕动，阴冷的温度钻进他温热的肠道，冻得他似乎连血液都凝固了。

除了被异物侵入的痛，更多的是恶心。

lof尖叫着仿佛镜子里有食人的饿鬼，他好像通过镜子看见了自己最恐惧的一幕，lof的叫声充满崩溃的意味，深绿色的瞳孔几乎收缩成针尖的大小。

AO3拿着触手的末端像是抽人鞭子一样用力驰骋在狭小的内壁里，含苞的花朵突然被人用力地撑开，粉红的花瓣都被揉皱，倾洒出又香又甜的蜜汁。

AO3拿着触手在他穴口出不断地抽插旋转，凹凸不平的吸盘刮在柔嫩的肠壁上没几下就把后穴给磨红了，抽出来时淫荡的媚肉还夹紧了不放，一下子连那泛红的嫩肉都给倒刮出来，如同一朵绽放的桃花向游人展示它的蜜蕊。

这是浪得不行的婊子，被一个触手都能干成这副骚样子。

AO3猛得拔出被打湿的触手，借着上面的一点润滑草草涂抹了一下，扶起前段的肉刃就直插了进去。

可怜的lof从来没见过如此淫靡不堪的景象，虽然那些插入的链接里不少带着这样淫秽的内容，可他从来没有认真看过，而现在这样黄暴的活春宫就在这个普普通通的镜子上上演，主角还是他自己。

lof亲眼看见自己被一根粗长狰狞的男根插入，一时间汁水四溅，他不敢相信这样淫荡的穴口是他身体的一部分，可是肉壁被胀裂那种实实在在的痛提醒他不得不相信。

lof努力收缩着肠壁想把侵入的异物排出去，AO3突然在他白皙的屁股上拍了一巴掌，冷喝一声，“松开！不许夹。”

浑圆的臀肉手感上好，一巴掌拍下去挺翘的臀峰抖了一下，lof下意识就照做，穴口松弛大敞，AO3一举闯了半截进去。

“啊啊啊！”

那个滑溜溜的触手根本不能和AO3的阳物相比，粘稠的肠液仅仅润滑，保护柔嫩的内壁不被肉刃给磨破，但整根肉茎插进来时硬生生撑平了褶皱，他感觉自己就像是被人打满了气的气球，在撑爆的边缘徘徊。

AO3觉得还没过瘾，这个小东西平时一副不然世俗的样子，实际上被人开苞都骚得更被人肏过几百回到妓一样，一撞就出这么多水。

他扛起lof两条细得和女人一样的腿，再次一巴掌扇在他臀腿交接的地方，那里肉嫩，几巴掌就把小lof打出一声声哭嚎，原本能掐出水的细皮嫩肉被扇出一个个粉红的巴掌印，和被肏熟的穴口是一个颜色。

AO3指着镜子给lof看，拎起他被打肿的臀腿给他展示，lof小声呜咽着抽搐，讨饶般抬起臀部，同大腿内侧轻轻摩挲AO3的肩膀。

lof的小穴柔软且湿润，天生就是伺候男根的好东西，被肏熟了的软肉一张一翕吸允他的肉茎，恶心的触手束缚他的双手不允许他挣扎，只能长大了腿被男人肏弄。

AO3扶着lof秀气的阴茎撸动，一时间难以言喻的快感伴随着羞耻冲上头顶，lof情难自抑地呻吟一声，被他撸爽了居然也乖乖分开腿挨肏。

AO3也不客气，操着凶器四下探寻就找到了那处微微凸起的一点，他挺腰直冲冲地在上面碾压几遭，两条大敞的腿突然开始颤抖地想夹紧，欢愉的浪叫拐了几个弯从口里冒出来。

“肏你这里的时候爽吗？”AO3偏要明知故问，狠狠在上面碾压了几个回合，一边看着lof爽到出神的脸一边问。

“呜呜，……你，别啊——”

lof迷离着朦笼的眼，白皙的身体被勒出一条条红印，从镜子里来如同烧红的晚霞，哭肿的眼睛像晕开的胭脂。

AO3循循善诱，“骗人。你明明被我干地腿都和不拢，爽的叫得比女人还骚。”

“说出来，说我肏你肏得到底爽不爽，说了我就射给你。”

小lof呜呜咽咽得哭喘，还会被呛出一个个哭嗝，但被人干到神志不清还是第一次，他泪眼婆娑地看见淫靡的白液顺着腿根流下来，翻出的软肉如同被人拨开的花瓣。

穴口明明都被男人的肉茎肏得肿起，可由不得他否认，AO3每次顶到他深处的时候冲上头顶的都是令人头皮发麻的快感，他动了动腿，放浪的穴却还觉得光是有肉棒填充还不够，非要有什么东西射进来才好。

AO3又在他耳边逼问，lof抽抽搭搭地小声哭泣，“我……我，爽……唔！”

AO3满意地笑起来，在爽字脱口的一瞬间加快了速度干他，囊带拍打在lof的臀肉上“啪啪”得响，和着一声声哭喘甚是好听。

AO3单手钳住lof的窄腰，下身毫不留情地几个贯穿皆顶到最深出，在lof破音的喊叫中射了出来，把精液全不播种到最深处。

“夹紧！”

AO3解开了他的束缚，lof早就被他折磨地没了力气，看到那些恶心的东西从自己身上离开后也没有力气说话，只能小声地哼唧几句。

“以后还吞链接吗？”

语气有些严厉，lof像是被吓着了的猫咪，慌忙闭着眼睛死命得摇头，可怜兮兮地揪住AO3的衣袖，“呜，我不敢了……真的，不吞了。”

AO3冷笑一声，果然有些人肏一顿就老实了，给三分颜色就要封号吞链接，非要把人折腾到没有力气了才会老实。

AO3奖励般揉了揉lof小小的脸颊，“现在，不仅是我的链接插过你，我也操过你了，你再怎么吞链接搞清水也没有用了——你是我的了。”

lof根本没有听清他在说什么，只是胡乱地点头，悄悄抹着眼泪等着AO3 的赦令。

夜里的风似乎有些无情，吹在他背上凉飕飕的，lof蜷缩起身体，打了个冷颤。

不仅是身上，心里也是冰凉凉的。

那些人下载他的软件，她们使用他的软件获得创作的快乐和粉丝的追捧，却转眼就把他卖得干干净净，引狼入室。

AO3好像看出他在想什么，冷着脸也不安慰他，仅仅是用那双骨节修长的手指给他擦去眼角的泪水，连着横七竖八的泪痕都一并抹去。

lof苍白着一张没有血色的唇，心一点点下沉。

他逃不掉了。

啊！那个出卖lof的人是我是我就是我！  
lof永远为受！AO3万岁！  
************（以下省略万字）  
纯属发泄被屏蔽的怨恨。


End file.
